jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Badge and the Burden, Pt. 2
Courtney's Adventures of RWBY- The Badge and the Burden, Pt. 2 is an upcoming crossover to be made by PuppyPower32. Plot Trivia Scenes Weiss vs the Boarbatusk * (Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row) * Yang: *raising her fist* Goooo, Weiss! * Courtney: Beat 'em up, Weiss! * Blake: *waving a small flag saying CRWBY* Fight well! * Ruby: Yeah, represent Teeeeam CRWBY! * Weiss: *lowering her sword and looking over at her "leader"* Ruby! I'm trying to focus! * Ruby: *looking sheepish* Oh, um... Sorry... * Port: Allllright! *next to the cage, pulling out his axe* Let the match... begin! * (The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her) * Port: Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you? * Ruby: Hang in there, Weiss! * (Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back) * Port: Bold, new approach. I like it! * Ruby: Come on, Weiss, show it who's boss! * (Weiss turns to glare at Ruby, only for the Boarbatusk to turn its head and rip the sword from her grip. Myrtenaster lands far away from its master, who is knocked back by the creature's tusks) * Port: Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon? * (Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand) * Ruby: Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath- * Weiss: *turning to Ruby* Stop telling me what to do! * (Ruby looks hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief) Ozpin's talk with Ruby and Courtney's conversation with Weiss * (Weiss is still storming off, but Ruby turns a corner and manages to catch up with her) * Ruby: Weiss! * Weiss: *turns around* What? * Ruby: What's wrong with you? Why are you being-? * Weiss: What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you? You're supposed to be a leader, and all you've been so far is a nuisance! * Ruby: *scoffs* What did I do? * Weiss: That's just it - you've done nothing to earn your position! Back in the forest, you acted like a child, and you've only continued to do so! * Ruby: Weiss, where is this coming from? What happened to all the talk about 'working together'? I thought you believed in acting as a team. * * (Weiss is still walking around the halls until Courtney rushes after her) * Courtney: Weiss! * Weiss: *turns around to see Courtney* What do you want? * Courtney: I just wanna talk with you. What's wrong? * Weiss: I'm perfectly fine, thank you very much. * Courtney: *raises an eyebrow of suspicion* Really? 'Cause it doesn't sound like you're fine. *sternly* What's wrong? * Weiss: Well... I-I think I should have been the leader of Team CRWBY! * Courtney: That's what you're so worked up about? I'm sorry but it doesn't work like that. * (Ruby is talking with Professor Ozpin) * Ruby: What do you mean? * Ozpin: I mean, it's only been one day. Ruby... I've made more mistakes than any man, woman, and child on this planet. But at this moment, I would not consider your appointment to leader to be one of them. *leans in so he can look more directly at Ruby* Do you? * (Weiss and Courtney continue talking) * Weiss: *now getting angry* Excuse me?! * Courtney: Ozpin made his choice and it can't be changed. Even though Ruby is still a child, she needs to learn what it means to be a true leader. That's where you come in. Trust me, as a leader, I've made a lot of mistakes in the past but I learn from them all because I've got my friends by my side. Besides, you'd make a terrible leader with that attitude of yours. * Weiss: *seething now* How dare you! * Courtney: See? That's exactly what I mean. And judging by that, you've spent your entire life getting everything you ever wanted. * Weiss: *crossing her arms, looking defiant* That's not even remotely true! * Courtney: *glares at Weiss, sternly* * Weiss: Well... not entirely true. Category:PuppyPower32 Category:Courtney's Adventures Category:Courtney's Adventures of RWBY Episodes